Каспар Бланкенхайм
Каспар Бланкенхайм, под кодовым именем Второй Дилер, был маркизом Торагая в Эльфегорте и мужем Маргариты. Столкнувшись с финансовыми проблемами, он женился на дочери семейства Феликс, ради богатства ее отца. Позже он присоединился к преступной организации Пер Ноэль как торговец их черного рынка, чтобы поддерживать свой богатый образ жизни и множество любовниц. Биография Ранние годы Свадьба thumb|272px|Каспар и Маргарита женятся Пер Ноэль thumb|left Sometime in EC 608, Kaspar was approached by a woman calling herself "Elluka Clockworker".6 Claiming to be the leader of Père Noël, First Santa Claus, Elluka asked the Marquis join the organization as their black market dealer in Elphegort, offering him a chance to make a profit for himself with some of the earnings;7 in exchange, the woman asked him to give her the golden key in his family's possession. Kaspar accepted the offer and joined the organization, codenamed Second Dealer.9 Setting up the market in his mansion's basement,10the Marquis donned a mask and began buying and selling products to his shady patrons.11 As he acquired numerous goods through his illegal channels, he began storing the products in the basement's warehouse. Raking in major profits, the Marquis secured his luxurious lifestyle while sharing his earnings with the whole of Père Noël;13 over time, First Santa Claus periodically visited Kaspar and checked in his operations.14 He later introduced his "business partner" to Margarita and his wife joined the organization sometime after. Крах In EC 609, Santa ordered Kaspar to help enact a single operation: monopolize a cure for an airborne Gift epidemic that they would create and release for the organization's profit. Once Margarita developed an incomplete variant of the cure, Kaspar began selling the stimulant on the black market before it or the actual Gift epidemic were complete.16 He eventually began keeping all his profits from his shady dealings for himself, claiming to be First Santa Claus to customers;17 later on, he gave one of his customers, Sixth Venom, the original copy of the Freezis Fairy Tale the "Flower of the Plateau". As Kaspar began to suffer from insomnia, Marx began to regularly visit the mansion and examine the marquis' physical condition.18 On August 24 of that year, Kaspar and Margarita attended King Soil's birthday celebration at his castle in Aceid before returning home late that night. The next day, Elluka visited and quarreled with Second Dealer over his cheating Père Noël's underground market before leaving. On August 30, EC 609, Kaspar celebrated his birthday with one of his mistresses at the mansion. Late that night, Margarita offered her husband some toast covered in trauben jam as a gift, saying it would help him sleep. Accepting the birthday present, Kaspar shared it with Eleanor and they consumed the toast. Unknowingly poisoned, the two succumbed to Margarita's Gift shortly after, dying in each other's arms. Наследие Kaspar and Eleanor's bodies were discovered by Dr. Marx and Margarita the next day.21 After a quick diagnosis, Marx covered for his daughter and claimed it to be a result of Kaspar's smoking habit. After the World Police's subsequent investigation and Dr. Puerick Rogzé's own autopsy of the corpse, Marx's diagnosis was accepted as the Marquis' official cause of death. When Dr. Marx was found in a coma with the same symptoms less than a month later, the police reports changed his cause of death as being the result of an unknown disease. Kaspar's funeral was held at Toragay's church nearly a month after his death and was attended by the entire town and royalty from both Elphegort and Marlon; Margarita served as his chief mourner. In response to the alleged tobacco causes, Elphegort entered a joint agreement with Lucifenia and Marlon to limit imports of the product despite facing opposition from many aristocrats and businesses.22 The first in a multi-part tribute to Kaspar and his life was published in the Schuburg Newspaper's 61st issue,23 though subsequent parts were delayed and inevitably cancelled due to the current events. Schuburg Newspaper reporter Hanne Lorre continued investigating Kaspar's mysterious death and alleged connection to Père Noël, uncovering much about his past and shady dealings.25 Julia Abelard later criticized Kaspar among others' self-serving actions in Elphegort, lamenting how his murder by Margarita had lost her a valuable pawn.26 Kaspar's biological father, Kaidor, later replaced his son as Second Dealer a few months after his death, taking over the black market. Личность и черты характера thumb|298px|Каспар со своими любовницами Kaspar was a selfish, conniving, and hedonistic man. Since childhood, Kaspar Blankenheim prioritized his own physical needs over emotional relationships, becoming close with multiple women as potential marriage candidates and yet selecting them for their financial prospects over any romantic sentiment.28 Continuing into adulthood, Kaspar lived largely for his pleasure and expensive tastes.29 He thus partook in illegal activities in Père Noël to fund his addictions, even monopolizing the black market for himself and arguing about his activities when confronted.30 He similarly thought nothing of selling even his own wife's possessions for money. Kaspar put up a polite front when the situation necessitated it, being able to make a select few friendships and being capable of romancing multiple women even from a young age.32 Though able to form such relationships, Kaspar was only loyal to himself and looked after his needs before others'. Shameless in his philandering and disloyal to Margarita, treating her with disdain and disrespect,33 Kaspar displayed no concern for others' opinions and had no worries over potential consequences for his actions, trusting Margaita and careless in his monopolizing of Père Noël's black market. Навыки и умения Как феодал Торагая и глава дома Бланкенхайм, Каспар имел огромное влияние в городе и впечатляющее состояние, унаследованное от отца.7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы - Глава 4 Однако из-за своей расточительности он растратил большую часть семейного состояния за короткий срок, что заставило его полагаться на состояние Маргариты для поддержания богатого образа жизни.7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы - Глава 3 После того, как он стал Вторым дилером, Каспар стал очень успешным в совершении незаконных сделок на черном рынке Торагая и приобретал товары со всего мира для себя и своих клиентов.7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы Связь с другими персонажами Маргарита Бланкенхайм: жена Каспара. Каспар часто играл с Маргаритой, будучи ребенком, хотя, в конце концов, видел ее лишь как средство оставаться богатым, сравнивая с остальными кандидатками. Обеспокоенный ее бессонным состоянием Каспар предпочитал ей компанию более красивых женщин и не учитывал чувства девушки. Несмотря на это, он доверял Маргарите, позволяя ей встретиться с его бизнес партнером "Эллукой" и принимая ее подарок на его День рождения, не подозревая об обмане. Мэйрана Блоссом: партнер Каспара в Пер Ноэле. Понимая, что она была Первым Санта Клаусом и Эллукой Клокворкер, Каспар охотно работал с ней на черном рынке, чтобы набить свои карманы, часто был вежливым и сердечным, когда она навещала его и знакомилась с его женой. Несмотря на это, он не был предан "Эллуке" или Пер Ноэлю и управлял черным рынком против ее желаний. Элеонора: одна из любовниц Каспара. Каспар часто приглашал Элеонору в свой особняк и наслаждался ее компанией, осыпая ее множеством подарков, а также считал ее своей фавориткой. В рамках этого Каспар пригласил Элеонору на свой День рождения и даже поделился с ней подарком своей жены. Кримхильда: одна из многих любовниц. Каспар часто приглашал Кримхильду в свой особняк и наслаждался ее компанией, осыпая ее множеством подарков. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя "Каспар" частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его вокалоида Кайто: оба имени разделяют первые две буквы. *Имя Каспара происходит от ивритского слова "казначей"; традиционно оно ассоциируется со Святым Каспаром, одним из Трех Волхвов в Новом Завете. *Его фамилия, Бланкенхайм - это названия двух немецких муниципалитетов. Эльфегорт, родная страна Каспара, вдохновлен Германией. Любопытно *Каспар, представленный Кайто, ссылается на других персонажей, представленных тем же вокалоидом, и их связь с Алчностью из-за значения своего имени и экономических мотивов его брака с Маргаритой. *В первом издании 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы как год рождения Каспара ошибочно указали 508, а не 588. Галерея Концепт-арт= GiftProfile1.png|Профиль Каспара Бланкенхайма в 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы |-| Песни= Casparavatar.png|Каспар в Подарке усыпляющей принцессы Casparwedding.png|Каспар, одетый в свадебный костюм MothyPVLustSlothCastCL.png|Каспар в Хозяине Райского двора |-| Книги= GiftInsideMargaritaCaspar0.jpg|Каспар в 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы |-| Манга= Casparchibimanga.png|Каспар в манге в манге Семь смертных грехов зла CasparMargaritaDSoE.png|Каспар в рассказе Маргариты в манге KasparMangaShort.png|Каспар в в небольшой манге Подарок усыпляющей принцессы QuartetsMargaritaCaspar.png|Каспар в Злодейском квартете QuartetsMargaritaCaspar2.png|Каспар в парадном жилете в манге QuartetsCaspar.png|Каспар в праздничном наряде в манге |-| Прочее= KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika.png|Комикс об ошибке, связанной с Днем рождения Каспара от Ичики MargaritaCasparKidsIchika.png|Иллюстрация с молодыми Каспаром и Маргаритой под котацу от Ичики CasparCountdownIchika.png|Иллюстрация Каспара для обратного отсчета до выхода Дочь зла: 2 акт от Ичики CrossdressingTamara.png|Иллюстрация Каспара в женской одежде от Ичики |-| В цвете= LustSlothCastColour.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из клипа Хозяин Райского двора Появления Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Уныние Категория:Серия убийств в Торагае